Tony Graham
Anthony Graham, though more commonly referred to as Tony, is a seventeen-year-old Priest of the Egyptian goddess Isis and an amateur magician. He is something of a geek, but he's dedicated to the craft of magic and to his goddess. He's a little neurotic and socially awkward but he's got a lot of courage and has proven to be capable of having gutsy moments when he needs to. History Early Life Anthony "Tony" Graham was born on August 18, 2000. He was raised by his single mother, Sally, in Reseda, Los Angeles. Sally's parents had died in a car collision when she was in high school. She met Tony's father when she was sixteen and his father bailed not long after he was conceived. When Tony was a toddler, her mother began dating a series of abusive jerks. Tony ended up becoming rather withdrawn and found some solace in Harry Potter novels and comic books. He didn't have many friends and was considered pretty uncool, though he managed to keep to himself for the most part. When he was twelve, his mother moved in with her boyfriend, Frank Maldonado, a plumber from West Los Angeles. Frank is a scumbag who blows a lot of money on liquor and gambling, and has no respect for women or anyone else, for that matter. He abused Sally and rules over her like she is his servant. He would take Tony's allowance with no real explanation and has threatened to "press charges" against Tony for various imagined slights, like damaging his Mustang. Needless to say, Tony despises Frank. He attends Alexander Hamilton High School in West Los Angeles, where he will graduate in 2018. He has been mercilessly bullied by several members of the football team at school, as well as accosted by gang members outside of it. All around, not a great situation. Parting of the Veil Then, in May 2017, Tony was approached by a beautiful red-haired woman who called herself Nephthys who said she could give him the power to "lay low his enemies". Tony thought she was an escaped crazy person, until she demonstrated her magic. Convinced, Tony wanted in. He sold his soul for the ability to weave magic, "the standard 10 year contract". He thought that meant he'd only be able to use his magic for ten years but it actually meant he would die in 10 years as a part of the contract. This would set events in motion that would change Tony's life and lead him into the service of the goddess Isis. Personality Tony is sort of an awkward geek, but his essence is a brave, spirited natural leader who is willing to risk his life for his friends, family, strangers and sometimes even enemies. He's sarcastic with a smart sense of humor and a laid-back demeanor. He remains true to his word and never goes back on a promise. However, he is certainly not perfect. Tony's somewhat short-tempered and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Tony is also really reckless and rebellious. While he does not come across as heroic, and in many ways he isn't, he is still very brave and won't back down from a challenge. Even against gods, who he does not fear like he probably should. He has an intense dislike for authoritarian gods, but especially Shu, Babi and Osiris. He is technically smart but can often act dumb and is sometimes obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to say indirectly. Despite this, he is perceptive when he wants to (or needs to) be. He can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. He also has a darker and more dangerous side of himself in his personality. He sold his soul for magical power, for example. While his ultimate motivation was self-defense, and he didn't know the spirit was going to kill his tormentors, he was still willing to sic a fear spirit on them. Abilities Tony is a mortal human and has recently been ordained as a priest of the goddess Isis. * Deception: Tony is a surprisingly good liar and an excellent negotiator. * Indomitable Will: He possesses willpower to resist being possessed or magically controlled. * Priest of the Goddess Isis: Tony has sworn fealty and service to the Egyptian goddess Isis, which has granted him a number of abilities to aid him in his service to his goddess: ** Divine Awareness: Tony is always aware of Isis' condition and is alerted when she is in danger. The inverse is true, as well. ** Divine Conduit: He is a conduit for his goddess' power. It is through his devotion to her that he has the ability to channel magic. The more powerful she is, the more powerful he can become. ** Prayers: If Tony prays to Isis, no matter how far away he is from her, she will always hear him. ** Teleportation: '''If the goddess Isis is threatened, he is able to teleport to her location regardless of how far away she is or whether Tony is familiar with her location or not. ' * '''Magician:' Due to his allegiance to the goddess Isis, Tony is capable of practicing and performing magic. He quickly showed to have a real knack for The Art. Some examples of his magical ability includes: ** Chlorokinesis: Tony can cast spells that allows him limited control of plants. ** Demon Summoning: Tony is capable of summoning extraplanar entities through various rituals. ** Divination: He is able to use magic to gain minor insights into a dilemma. ** Electrokinesis: Since Tony has a hard time finding the discipline to cast a Sekhem Bolt, he has found he favors of using magic to project bolts of electricity as a means of offense. ** Illusion Casting: '''He is able to create illusions to fool people into experiencing something that isn't true. ** '''Invisibility: '''By using magic to bend light, Tony can turn himself invisible and cloaking items. ** '''Mind Control: '''Tony has shown a knack to use magic to rewrite the brain and bend their will to his. ** '''Pyrokinesis: '''Tony can use magic to start fires, but is limited to just starting fires; he has trouble controlling fires or throwing fireballs. ** '''Spirit Ward Creation: He is capable of creating protection circles using glyphs and hieroglyphics. ' ' ** Supernatural Perception: Tony is able to perceive the supernatural for what it really is. ** Telekinesis: 'He is able to telekinetically freeze and restrain people, though his telekinesis is not as strong as a god's. ' ''' ** '''Teleportation: While he is able of teleporting himself and others to any distance he is familiar with, he does not like doing so, as it makes him feel extremely sick. * Physical Prowess: Since becoming Isis' priest, Tony has started to exercise and work out. He has the strength and stamina of a man his age and height who engages in regular to moderate exercise. He was seen capable of knocking out a full-grown hunter by smashing a chair into his head in a single blow, after being shot in the gut (though he did pass out immediately afterward). * Prestidigitation: Tony was always interested in magic tricks before he started to learn real magic. He's good at sleight of hand and party tricks, which he is starting to learn how to incorporate into actual magic. * Snake Empathy: As a priest of Isis, Tony has a natural rapport with snakes and serpents of all kinds. Weaknesses As a regular mortal, Tony is subject to all of the frailties and vulnerabilities as any human. However, as a magician, he has yet another thing to worry about. * '''Magical Vulnerability: '''Magic is costly, though, and using too much magic can exhaust or even harm or kill Tony. Even worse, too much magical energy can turn him to a Niffin; a malicious being of pure, magical energy. Trivia * Has a fear of scorpions since he found one in his shoe when he was younger. * He's also claustrophobic and suffers from motion sickness. * Tony's pretty much terrible at any and all sports. * Huge Star Wars fan. * Terrible at archery and swordplay. * A smart guy, he's very talented as math and sciences. Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Magicians Category:Servants of the Goddess Isis Category:Netjer Chronicles